Thermoplastic materials have transformed consumer and industrial products, replacing metal, glass, and wood, because such thermoplastic materials do not rust, shatter, or rot, respectively.
Poly(vinyl halide), especially poly(vinyl chloride), has become a common building material for siding, windows, decking, fittings, etc.
As with many manufacturing processes, faster speeds of production result in cost reduction. Unfortunately, injection molding techniques can only operate so fast without sacrificing product quality, because shear burning can occur during molding if injection speeds are too fast and because incomplete mold filling can occur if cycle times are too short.